Substitute
by honeyberry2000
Summary: This is another story previously posted on Alienblast. Based on Kara's fic Sense of Duty. I have a lot of love for this fic and I wanted to highlight the Maria/Rath relationship that is alluded to in that story.


**Title:**_** Substitute **__aka __**Based on a True Fanfic**_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Roswell or the characters but if I did, candy would be abundant and I would have a part with just me Rath and Michael…nuff said.

**Rating **Adult (come on its Maria/Rath)

**Summary: **

Yes more Roswell! This fanfic began in 2008 on the alienblast site. Six chapters are finished yet need tweaking.

This is based on Kara's _Sense of Duty. _I have a lot of love for this fic and I wanted to highlight the M/R relationship that is alluded to in that story. I hope to be fished with this story in 10 chapters or less, I like detail, but I will try my best not to leave you waiting more than month for an update (pinkie swear).

Yes more Roswell! This fanfic began in 2008 on the alienblast site. Six chapters are finished yet need tweaking.

**00000**

**Chapter 1**

Dr. Luca Diamare walked into the sterile white room with a large male agent at her side.

As she took in the dank air, it smelt of mildew and sweat like an unattended locker-room, she walked around absently noting the markings in the corner of a wall.

Definitely alien, she concluded, as she passed over as though nothing was there.

She sighed as she realized the hell this place must have been and silently mourned for her friend who had suffered this before.

The two 'subjects' called this place home for two months, and she shuddered at the thought.

"Where are the subjects now?" she asked coldly staring at nothing in particular in the room.

The tall agent walked up behind her. Looking at her shapely legs, highlighted by those ridiculously high pumps, she was a knockout.

Agent Allen Clark was new to this department and was a branded high speed by superiors. His fascination with this particular case got him assigned but the doctor would definitely get him to stay. He briefly pondered her status, did she have boyfriend, husband, and he mused, maybe both. He lucked out getting this assignment, Agent Clark chuckled inwardly. Working with the good doctor was educational and very easy on the eyes. Shit; he had to quit staring, what did she ask him again?

She turned to him, for the answer and noticed a guilty look in his eye.

'_Noted_,' she thought to herself, he was totally checking her out.

"A-hem" she prompted

"They are being transported for further _testing_." The agent managed as color moved up his neck.

The word testing stung, she of all people knew that's what happened to anyone suspected of a _hidden heritage_, but the thought of torture on anyone who was remotely related to '_him_' made her blood boil even if it was done on someone who tried to kill her friend and had killed before.

She thought about facing him again. He looked so much like her former lover, just little rougher around the edges. The thought of seeing him so similar, but so not_ him_ made her ache.

'Take me to the new facility, so we can begin" her voice was crisp masking the emotion that threatened to surface.

"Yes ma'am" he responded in turn, following her out of the room, feisty, smart, and obviously in charge, this was a very good assignment indeed.

Upon arriving at Fromstein Base in Northern Austria, the female prisoner began to shiver. It wasn't the cold that got to her; it was the tremendous fear of what was to come.

They had been given drugs to dull their powers and her traveling companion was just not himself, aloof, and brooding as usual but uncharacteristically quiet.

She usually knew what he was thinking and that alone scared her, but not knowing where his thoughts were, that was worse.

She began to seethe silently, Lonnie, that bitch sold them out. She made a deal with the devil that got them killed in the first place. And she went and did it again first to Nicholas or Ghertan, or whatever the little shit wanted to be called, then to the feds. What made things worse, she wasn't even the Valandra, that Khivar wanted, he wanted her dupe Isabel.

Dumb bitch was following Khivar in hopes of crumbs to her former life. She was a less than mediocre, spoiled princess who ceded her people and her family to the hands of the opposition. Yeah, a really dumb bitch!

The transport slid down the runway a few more yards before coming to an abrupt stop bouncing its reluctant passengers on the walls.

"Shit, could yous learn to ta fly in there, summa us wanna survive this flight" Ava screamed towards the cockpit.

She rubbed her sore shoulder and looked at Rath, his mood had not changed, something was brewing and her powers were so weak she couldn't get a read.

"Rath, what up, yo, …yooz o.k.?"

He was silent and she realized she seen that look in his eyes before, a lifetime ago, Rath was… she couldn't bear to think it let alone say it.

Great, it didn't matter where or when she lived, her world was always fucked up.

Rath boiled and fumed before but this was different. His usual nature was controlling, domineering, impulsive, wild and deadly, and that was on a good day.

They took their pericings and cut his hair. He looked like some wanna-be boy band reject.

This was the one of the most fucked up days of either of his lives.

As he withdrew inwardly, he remembered his last day on Antar….

_It had been raining all week and he just received the report from the front lines; the opposition was on the retreat. _

_As he prepared his brief for the king he felt an ominous shiver up his spine. That was never good. His instincts were finely honed after years of turmoil, and those shivers always seemed forebode something bad. _

_As he concluded his morning conference wit the king, he began to head to his chambers for change clothes for his daily workout when he heard a commotion in the streets. Approaching a window over looking the main drag he spotted a caravan manned with opposition rebels of _was approaching the fortress. The opposition army banner, waved arrogantly confirming Rath's worst fear, Khivar, their leader was inside._

_Rath shook his head coming out of his mental haze, confused and enraged, what the hell was Khivar doing here? With that thought he rushed to the front guards._

"_Man the gates," he bellowed, "I want firepower to the towers"_

_As the men scrambled to ready themselves for attack, half the caravan had already penetrated the entrance. _

_Rath was dumbfounded how did they get through, the fortress was staffed with his best men and highest level of security technology besides no one would willingly let Khivar in unless…_

_His mind mulled over a possible coup d'état, he shivered again, as an overwhelming fear gripped him._

_Zan, he needed to protect, Zan.._

_He left the overlook tower and rushed to the palace floor. _

_Was he too late?_

_Khivar's entourage surrounded him and began to approach the court as Rath arrived._

_Khivar seemed pleased with himself and there was no mistaking his air of confidence._

_Zan stared at the scene before him what was going on?His enemy stood in front of him as though the war was finished and there was no need for negotiation. _

_His behavior was peculiar to say the least, as Khivar had promised only last week that Antarian blood would run the oceans green._

_Then Rath noticed Vilandra standing at the back wall near the rebels._

_Zan's mind likewise questioned, why was she standing so close to him?_

_Rath bemoaned the fact that he had no real arms on him, other than his dagger, but concluded his other abilities were no match for Khivar or any of his men._

'_Your highness I have come here in the spirit of compromise." Khivar stated dramatically and then bowing slightly. Vilandra moved closer and stood near Ghertan, Khivar's right-hand man and general to his factions, they paused waiting for Khivar's proposal to be considered._

"_The hell you are Khivar. I have no interest in your compromise," Zan stated dismissively. A look of confusion, yet proud, confidence on his face._

_With that Vilandra stepped out from behind her lover._

"_Zan hear him out" she said standing next to him and sultrily, laying a suggestive hand on Khivar's shoulder._

"_What the hell is this?" Zan stood approaching the odd scene._

_Avaya shivered and covered her unborn as her husband bellowed, stalking towards his arch enemy and beloved sister._

_Rath's eyes narrowed, why was his fiancé touching the __enemy__?_

_Vilandra knew time was shortly approaching violence if she did not tell her secret. Taking a deep breath she announced _

"_We are together, noticing her family's shock she continued, "I want to marry Khivar, I love him."_

_Rath finally had it, "You have lost your mind"_

"_No" she said stepping forward in defiance._

"_You fool, can't you see he's using you"_

_Khivar grew tired of the family squabble and decided to break the action as best he knew. he cued one of his guards._

_As the siblings continued to bicker, a blast hit the minor throne to the right as smoke and debris settled the Queen lay motionless on the stone floor._

"_Avaya!" Zan screamed as he ran to her side._

_Before the shock wore off, another blast hit Rath and three guards assembling a defensive. _

_Rath wasn't sure what happened but he knew he lost sense of time._

_He hurt all over, looking over he saw the proud king of Antar holding his wife's lifeless body, sobbing. _

_Ghertan looked sneeringly at Rath, wounded, blood trickled from the corner of his mouth as he struggled to breathe with obvious broken ribs._

_Khivar trained his attention to Zan._

"_So this is Antar, he mused, a crying king, a traitorous princess and an overly devoted general who should have been king, I shall enjoy enslaving you."_

_Vilandra ran towards her family, this was not what was supposed to happen. _

"_Khivar !" she lunged at him as Ghertan grabbed her._

_Khivar trained another blast towards the couple, sending Zan flying._

"_Stop!" Vilandra cried as she watched Zan crumple against the wall._

'_Sweet princess, this is for you my love, you will be Queen, at my side. There will be no more war once we are married"_

"_There will be no marriage," she spat looking at him incredulously._

_Rath glimpsed towards the throne, Zan lay unmoving on the floor. As Rath tried to get on his feet he realized he had a burning pain in his left leg, it was definitely badly injured._

_Khivar's mind was powerful weapon yet it no match to the royals. However with their defenses down he could overpower their forces. Focusing his mind on Zan's body his hand turned and squeezed envisioning slowing Zan's heart to a stop. The King gasped and struggled to breathe, as Ghertan restrained the wanton Vilandra._

_As she struggled, Ghertan whispered vilely in her ear, "Will you still come to my bed after you are Queen?"_

"_You asshole, I will kill you, kill you all," she snarled struggling to escape his grasp,_

"_Leave my brother alone" she managed through her rage._

_Khivar's hand tightened as the power grew and Zan's eyes rolled back as he took his last breath, falling in a heap on the floor inches from Avaya's motionless body._

_Vilandra watched his eyes, the spark of fight left them as his heart broke both physically and emotionally. _

"_Noooooo, … Zan! Zan please be ok," she sobbed as she resisted harshly, _

_Her screams were now heart wrenching sobs" I hate you, how could you do this," she cried._

"_Oh princess that's too bad," Khivar mused with a gleam of satisfaction," Because I did it for you so we can be happy together as the rightful rulers of the entire Antarian kingdom."_

_Vilandra thrashed about violently to get to Zan, "You promised you wouldn't hurt my brother!" _

_Sick of the energy her struggles sapped, Ghertan threw her away from him. Vilandra scrambled to her brother's lifeless body, as Ghertan approached Rath._

_He loomed over him, a dark shadow. "I'm going to enjoy killing you; he spat, "thousands of my men had to die in this war, for what...so the king could control the granolith?"_

_Ghertan seethed, "My only regret is that I myself did not kill him, but you are the next best thing."_

"_Fuck you," Rath managed as blood splattered from his mouth._

"_Ah that dumb, resistance even in the face of death." _

_Ghertans hand gripped his head, filling Rath's head with excruciating pain. Images flowed from his mind as he fought the onslaught, gasping as the blood blocked his lungs intake of air._

_He struggled and coughed as his last few breaths released._

"_Goodbye, Rath," Ghertan sneered looking down at the deposed general._

_Vilandra held Zan's head in her lap wailing in her grief when she noticed that Rath was now stilled._

"_Omigod, Rath," she rose running to his side, "I'm so sorry, please don't die. Oh God what have I done, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Vilandra wept._

_As he drifted off he could hear Vilandra's screams, and then the world went black._

As their last day replayed again in his head, he recalled their actions. Zan had given up, Avaya, didn't have a chance and Vilandra betrayed them, hell she betrayed him. She let us die, led us right to the slaughter. Traitorous, treacherous bitch, crying as though she gave damn and she did it again in this life without a whim, sold them out, but at least they weren't dead and that wasn't saying much.

As they were removed from the airlift Ava glanced at Rath, he was smirking. She wasn't sure but he must have had a plan to get them out or he was going to die trying.

They didn't fight their captors but that didn't stop them from being tousled down the narrow hall. The four large men in white chemical suits were robotic as they 'escorted' them to a holding cell. It wasn't much different than the one they left except for this place had a distinct smell of metal, much like dried blood.

Rath looked over at Ava who was now sitting in a fetal position in the corner. Her eyes met his and she knew that look. He was going to try to make a break.

"Ava yo shit right yet?"

"Naw, I ain't been able to get through for months now?"

Try again, I gots it.

Ava looked at him and tried to achieve a mind-warp. Rath saw a small burst of light energy in the middle of the room. It worked but she couldn't hold it long.

She looked at him again and half heartedly smiled, "Got it but it won't hold"

"That's o.k. I can cover." His smirk unnerved her.

Rath was definitely cooking something.


End file.
